Papá, cuéntame otra vez
by yatinga
Summary: Papá, cuéntame otra vez esa historia tan bonita de pastores y mujercitas y cabras en las colinas. Papá, cuéntame otra vez ese cuento de batallas ganadas y gestas perdidas donde las gentes lloran la muerte de sus familias. Germania/Suiza. Histórico. Basado en la canción 'Papá, cuéntame otra vez'.


_**Papá, cuéntame otra vez…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alguna vez había llegado a ver los destrozos de la guerra. Había vislumbrado los campos abrasados por el fuego, las aldeas reducidas a cenizas, la sangre en el barro, las espadas rotas y oxidadas, la gente llorando en el suelo, abrazadas a los cadáveres de sus hijos o conyugues, gritando en duelo por sus padres y hermanos, por sus amigos y conocidos.

Era joven cuando aquello se impregnó contra su memoria, tatuándose en el fondo de su cabeza, y aún más joven cuando preguntó por primera vez que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su padre le miró, afligido, y le sostuvo la nuca contra su regazo, impidiéndole ver más de las desgracias del exterior.

-No mires, hijo.-le dijo, arrodillándose con él en el suelo húmedo, apretándole contra sí. Germania era un hombre grande, fuerte, violento, incluso barbárico, pero llevaba en su corazón los pesares de la batalla más que cualquier otro soldado, vivo o muerto. Había peleado en millones de luchas y sobrevivido a otras tantas refriegas, y comprendía los chillidos de dolor y las lágrimas de todos los que sentían las rencillas como suyo propio.- No es tu tiempo todavía.

Suiza era llevado de nuevo al carro, sentado junto a Prusia y Austria entre almohadones de piel áspera y fría, y llevado de regreso a aquella cabaña en las estepas de los montes, entre bosques y criaturas, lejos de los imperios del Sur y de los del Norte, a salvo.

Muchos años pasaron en los refugios de esta y aquella región, paseando su rebaño de cabras y vacas, aprendiendo la lucha con espadas, arcos y dagas, adquiriendo conocimientos para fermentar la leche, buscar los mejores pastos y predecir las tormentas de nieve para no salir de pastoreo. Germania se hizo un hombre maduro y potente que gustaba de salir de caza y vigilia con su hijo mayor, mientras Austria y Suiza cuidaban del hogar. Suiza veía con envidia la espalda de su padre perderse entre los árboles y detestaba a Prusia por ser el predilecto, el más fuerte, el más hábil con la espada, el foco de luz de Germania, el heredero del Imperio. Suiza jamás había querido gobernar, pero disfrutaba de las atenciones como cualquiera, buscaba a su padre cuando regresaba de sus tantos viajes y le pedía cuentos, historias, alguna técnica de lo que fuera en esos tiempos novedosa para aprenderla y poder mostrársela con orgullo, ansiando una palmadita en el hombro o una mano puesta sobre su cabeza con orgullo.

Nunca la tuvo.

Cuando Prusia alcanzó la adolescencia y optó por ir de picos pardos por las montañas, conquistando y conociendo por su cuenta como un lobato aventurero, Suiza creyó alcanzar su oportunidad de atención. Pero no contaba con que Austria sería el nuevo campeón de las justas por los favores de su señor padre. El castaño parecía un rayón buscando la leche de su madre, todo el día en los brazos del gran hombre, señalando y cultivándose en variados aspectos. Germania veía al menor de sus retoños como un estorbo, al igual que Suiza y Prusia. Austria era débil, de extremidades enclenques, flacucho y mohíno; jamás hacía el esfuerzo por trabajos de huerta o ganadería, por ejercitarse en la lucha o las técnicas militares, pasaba el día en la ventana o cerca del calor del hogar, contemplando fijamente los objetos, luego cogía su flautín y comenzaba a tocar suaves melodías que espantaban a las cabras.

-Este niño me ha salido del revés.-solía comentar Germania cuando le veía mirar con desagrado a los caballos, las espadas, los guerreros sudorosos o los carromatos.- Menos mal que vosotros sois medio normales.-les decía a los otros dos, que contemplaban a su hermano castaño con cierto repudio y asentían.

Suiza consideraba a Austria un inútil y, por ende, necesitaba ayuda en cualquier menester que se pretendiera de diario. Durante un tiempo mantuvo, al igual que su hermano albino, las distancias con el extraño, pero no tardó demasiado en compadecerse en silencio del pobre incapacitado ─así le veía él─ y acababa haciendo las tareas de los dos. Pronto se percató de que era manipulado por el niño inocentón de grandes ojos y música de flautín, y empezó a detestarle. Prusia tendía a maquinar triquiñuelas contra ambos, y él tan solo se encargaba de desembarazarlas sin dejar constancia, evitando tanto las trifulcas como el toparse de nuevo con tan irritante fallo del orden natural y divino.

Pese a ello, Austria continuó con su práctica musical que, si bien no era ni útil ni pragmática, mantenía entretenido a Germania durante las épocas en las que las necesidades bélicas eran menores.

Luego Suiza se vio en carencia de consideración una vez más.

Sin embargo, había momentos, pequeños, insignificantes, casi inexistentes, que eran atesorados por el rubio más que su propia vida.

Cuando Germania y Prusia regresaban en las noches con el jergón lleno de animales, lo hacían trayendo consigo un olor de los mil demonios a campo y bestias. El adolescente albino era de poco preocuparse por eso y simplemente se tendía en la cama a dormir la mona, pero su padre tenía cierto respeto por sí mismo y por los demás, así que le mandaba cargar con cubos y ponerlos al fuego para bañarse.

Suiza lo hacía encantado, y volvía a la salita caldeada de la cabaña que él mismo se encargaba de mantener como los chorros del oro empapado de agua helada hasta las cejas, porque iba y venía con los barreños rebosantes al trote por la noche, buscando continuamente satisfacer a su agotado progenitor. Germania se compadecía de él y, con una risita suave y ronca, susurrada, le permitía acogerse entre la manta y sus brazos cerca del hogar, mientras el agua del caldero se templaba, y se bañaban los dos juntos, con la entonación de alguna cancioncilla extranjera que el hombre había aprendido en sus viajes de fondo.

Permanecían junto al hogar, abrigados con mantas y comiendo lo que fuera que el rubio hubiera preparado ese día acompañados de una jarra de hidromiel ─rebajada para el suizo─ y anécdotas de campañas militares que Suiza guardaba en un saquito lustroso y prieto en el centro de su pecho, al lado de su corazón.

Con el tiempo las batallas se hicieron mayores, crecieron como las olas, iban y venían, volvían y mojaban a todo aquel que estuviera cerca para ser alcanzado. Suiza tuvo que marcharse a sus tierras aun cuando era un joven que no llegaba a la apariencia de los quince, con su cuerpo cubierto por lustrosas planchas de metal y la espada más afilada y brillante que nadie hubiera visto. En sus espaldas ondeaba orgulloso un banderín, y su caballo piafaba y atizaba la tierra del suelo, impaciente por el fragor de la escaramuza, ansiando la sangre, la vida y los cuerpos de la gente sin alma bajo sus cascos. Él estaba aterrorizado.

-Papá…-suplicó antes de su primera contienda, habiéndose retrasado a sus tropas. Germania lo miraba desde el suelo, sosteniendo en sus manos la espada que le había llevado a tantas victorias y el arco lustroso de su hijo mediano.-Tengo miedo.

-¿Abandonarás a tus hombres?-preguntó simplemente el Imperio, mirándole con sus ojos vacíos.

Suiza se detuvo un segundo con la espalda recta, mareado por las vueltas del caballo sobre sí mismo y por el agitado latir de su pecho. Le faltaba el aire.- Sería mejor perderme a mí mismo, lucharé con mis hombres hasta el final.

-Eres un niño.

-Soy una nación. Pelearé por ellos, con ellos, por sus familias y por mí.-aseguró.- Y por vosotros, así tenga que dejarme la vida en el intento.

Germania alcanzó la nuca de Suiza y tiró de su pelo rubio hacia sí, juntado sus frentes.- Eres hijo mío. Si tienes el valor de morir en la reyerta, rézales a los dioses por entrar con las Valkirias a la primera, porque te buscaré en la otra vida y te mataré yo mismo. No vas a morir, Vash, eres hijo mío-insistió, clavándole los dedos en la piel.- y ningún hijo mío muere en una cruzada sin yo obtener venganza, así que no me obligues a matar a medio mundo en tu nombre.

-Voy a sobrevivir.

-Vas a volver.-corrigió Germania, tensándose.-Y lo vas a hacer de una pieza, victorioso y con el orgullo de Odín brillando sobre ti como un manto dorado.

Suiza inspiró profundo y se dejó besar en los labios por su padre como despedida, quien apretó su hombro antes de cachetear al caballo en dirección a la contienda.

_**.**_

Suiza se arrebujó entre los miles de pliegues que tenía aquella manta y miró a Germania, que sostenía con firmeza el vaso de hidromiel con sus grandes manos. Habían pasado largos años de refriega, y era la primera vez que se veían en todo aquel tiempo, porque cuando uno podía regresar al hogar, el otro se encontraba en otra ofensiva por algún lado lejano de Europa. Germania y Prusia conquistaban por el Este, y Suiza se encargaba de asentar y adaptar el Oeste, con sus tierras y las de Austria, y todo lo anexionado, aclimatando a las gentes, unificando idiomas y estableciendo relaciones seguras.

-¿Cómo avanza Helvetia?

-Hay justas y lides por las zonas de Galia y el Norte del Imperio Romano, pero las bases están avecindadas y el pueblo permanece contento.-informó el adolescente, sin apartar la mirada del fuego- El problema radica en los enfrentamientos al Este.

-Persia está poniéndolo difícil y Roma no quiere ceder, a pesar de que está más ocupado con Cartago que con nosotros.

-Hay que comunicarse con Egipto y con los hijos de Escandinavia. Y con Britannia también, si podemos. Necesitamos aliados y evitaremos entrar en enfrentamiento directo con Roma.

-Britannia ya es casi parte de Roma. Y es mejor una batalla de frente que esconderse tras los escudos de otros.-reprochó el padre, fijando los ojos en Suiza.

-No nos escondemos, padre.-cortó.- Buscamos mantener la mayor neutralidad posible y el mínimo derramamiento de sangre, porque no queremos, te lo aseguro, que la gente del Sur y del Oeste descubra que tienen armas y que no es muy complicado blandirlas.

Germania siempre fue un sujeto duro, brusco, escaso de modales y cuidadoso en estrategias militares, que buscaba le respeto y lo obtenía sin necesidad de abrirla boca. Suiza llevaba un rato rompiendo sus esquemas.

-La guerra te ha cambiado.

-La guerra cambia a cualquiera.- lamentó el rubio. Miró a su padre y apretó los labios.- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, pero tú no has cambiado.

-Ya me conociste cuando estaba tocado por la experiencia, nuevas afrentas no harán sino dejarme aún más denso.-dejó caer.

-No lo han hecho.- comentó el hijo.- ¿Cómo están mis hermanos?

-Prusia está al frente en Roma y Austria sigue en la cabaña, no se ha movido de ahí.

-Ya es tiempo de que lo haga, no puedo cuidar tantos terrenos yo sólo.

-¿Te harías cargo de él?- inquirió Germania con duda.- No hace sino tocar música y nada más.

-Que se haga cargo de sí mismo. Puedo forzarle a aprender a las malas, si así lo quieres.

-Por más haragán que sea, sigue siendo mi hijo; no busco que le torturen, porque si no, lo habría hecho yo mismo.

-Es tu decisión, pero tienes que prepararle para el mundo real, que sepa que no puede vivir de los demás como una garrapata. Estamos en época de reyertas y no parecen querer acabar, amén de que los años venideros se previenen duros y sangrientos. Si no mal recuerdo, por sus tierras y las de Galia empiezan a emerger leyendas y cuentos sobre criaturas peludas y blancas que pueblan los montes. Dicen que no son lobos, pero que se llevan cabras, y niños, por las noches; es posible que traficantes de hombres y ladrones hayan escogido las montañas de su lugar como nuevo nido.

-Antes era yo el que te contaba habladurías junto al fuego.-chistó el sajón- ¿Tanto ha corrido el tiempo que ya me estoy haciendo viejo y eres tú el nuevo señor del hogar? Parece que has vivido mucho desde que te fuiste.

-Dejé de ser un niño que se desesperaba por llamar tu atención, nada más.-dijo sin rencor Suiza.- Creo haber encontrado mi camino, lejos de las espadas y las flechas, en una zona de pequeñas poblaciones, cerradas entre montañas, fácil y sin necesidad de defender. Pienso que si hallo algún respiro, me asentaré allí por largo tiempo, para descansar.

-¿La lucha te ha cansado?

-Estoy cansado de la vida, por el momento. No me gusta la guerra, padre, sino las cabras, el silencio del monte y la calidez de la gente que cumple sus tareas en paz.

-Suena a una buena añoranza.

-Lo es, estoy seguro… Quizás, cuando terminen las batallas…

-Las batallas no terminan, hijo.

Suiza se mordió el labio.-… quizás pudierais venir algunos días allí, conmigo. Me gustaría escuchar de nuevo tus viejas andanzas.-confesó.

-¿Cómo?-musitó un tanto sorprendido la nación germana.

-Papá, cuéntame otra vez esas historias que solías narrarme junto al fuego.

Germania le contempló largo rato, dejando abandonada a un lado su jarra de hidromiel. Finalmente suspiró y abrió sus brazos.-Ven, hijo. Te contaré todo lo que quieras, sólo no te vayas.

Suiza sintió un pequeño calorcito en aquel rincón cercano a su corazón.

.

**Esto surgió a razón de la canción '**_**Papá, cuéntame otra vez**_**', que le da título a la historia. La fui escuchando en mi camino de ida y de vuelta a París (en total cuatro días), y se me quedó grabada, porque hace una tremenda crítica a la España de esos años de postguerra. Simplemente me encandiló.**

**El fic no ha quedado PARA NADA como yo quería. Estoy insatisfecha, no me gusta el final, ha quedado feo de rabiar, seamos sinceros. Lo cual implica que en un futuro no muy lejano lo editaré.**

**Por lo pronto, gracias por leer y por comentar (si se da el caso). Los review me ayudan a mejorar y quizás podáis darme ideas sobre cómo **_**adecuar**_** el ámbito histórico y la canción, respectivamente.**

**Yatinga.**


End file.
